I. INTRODUCTION—CRITICAL FLIGHT INFORMATION IS AT RISK OF LOSS
A flight data recorder (FDR) and Cockpit Voice Recorder (CVR) function is to record critical flight data. This FDR is also commonly known as a “black box” in the aviation field. The terms FDR and Black Box are used interchangeable in this patent application to have the same meaning. The flight data recorder is an electronic recording device placed in an aircraft for the purpose of facilitating the investigation of aviation accidents and incidents when they do occur.
This data is at high risk if the aircraft is lost from radar, compromised, or vandalized. Additionally, the aircraft and any potential survivors may also be lost.
The data recorded by a flight data recorder is used for accident investigation, as well as for analyzing air safety issues, material degradation and engine performance. Due to their importance in investigating accidents, these government regulated devices are carefully engineered and stoutly constructed to withstand the force of a high speed impact and the heat of an intense fire. Contrary to the “black box” reference, the exterior of the FDR is coated with heat-resistant bright orange paint for high visibility in wreckage, and the unit is usually mounted in the aircraft's tail section, where it is more likely to survive a severe crash. Following an accident, the recovery of the FDR is usually a high priority for the investigating body, as analysis of the recorded parameters can often detect and identify causes or contributing factors.
To date, these recorders are exclusively contained on board within the aircraft and there is ‘no remote access’ to this most critical data in the event of destruction, loss, or vandalism of these black boxes. This invention addresses that problem.
II. THE PROBLEM
DISCUSSION:
The data contained in the black box is urgently needed by aviation investigators and authorities in order to understand what happened to a flight when the aircraft crashes to land or sea. This being the case, there must be a mechanism in place to preserve, and access this data on a real-time basis, and also to have copies of this data in the event the aircraft is lost, or even vandalized, or in the event of theft. Thus, the black box data is so important that its data cannot be simply contained within the aircraft, but must be networked in order that this data may be duplicated, and/or accessed in the event of a crash of the aircraft.
III. A UNIQUE PROBLEM
A unique problem with flight data recorders becomes apparent when the entire aircraft is lost on radar or the FDR cannot be located by emergency responders. There are two common types of flight recorders, the flight data recorder (FDR) and the cockpit voice recorder (CVR). In some cases, the two recorders may be combined in a single unit. In this application the two units are combined.
The present technology however does not allow for remote/real-time access to this critical data contained in the device while in flight and thus the data ultimately remains on the aircraft without a backup and this critical data could be lost. Also, if he aircraft is lost, then there is chance the FDR will also be lost, and this is a critical problem that can be easily avoided and resolved with the application and deployment of modern communications and computer technologies. In general these flight recorders are required to be capable of surviving the harsh conditions likely to be encountered in a severe aircraft accident and for this reason, they are typically specified to withstand an impact of 3400 g and temperatures of over 1,000° C. (1,830° F.) as required by EUROCAE ED-112. The basis design of these devices presently depends upon the FDR being located for analysis of an aviation accident. Thus it stands to reason that if the FDR cannot be located, then emergency responders will have lost valuable and critical information as to what actually happened in the event of an aviation accident.. However, with the advent of current satellite communication and broadband technologies, there is no reason that this critical data, or the aircraft, or survivors or even the bodies of dead passengers should be lost.
Surviving victims of an air crash should be immediately located and offered medical attention, and the bodies of dead passengers, if any, should be immediately
IV. PHYSICAL POSSESSION IS REQUIRED TO ACCESS THE CRITICAL DATA recovered as quickly as possible and returned to their respective families. This invention will solve that problem by redesigning the current black box technology to include a satellite network for bringing the entire flight online. The term ‘black box’ will be used throughout this application and refers to the flight data recorders. A down point with black boxes is that physical possession is required to study the data.
The main shortcoming with the present technology is that critical data stored within these black boxes are not immediately available to emergency responders while in flight on a real time basis. For example, emergency response do not have ON DEMAND or remote access or remote control over the critical data stored within these black boxes. The present technology have these black boxes on board the aircraft, but under the present scheme, actual physical possession is required in order to access the data. Without physical possession of these devices, the data is essentially lost, such as in the recent case with Malaysia flight 370. However flight 370 was not the first flight that fell off of radar and where the FDR was lost. There are indeed other cases as explained herein. This presents a real problem because all of the investigative data is lost, leaving investigators at a loss as to what actually caused the problem with the crash. Any helpful information that could have been used to study why the flight crashed is lost forever and the chances of rescuing any survivors is slim to none.
This data is needed immediately because emergency Investigators analyze this data within the black box to understand what caused the crash.
In fact, this information is so critical and so important that this data cannot be lost due to the dire circumstances. described herein Redundancy at a remote
V. The NTSB—INVESTIGATION OF AVIATION ACCIDENTS location is needed to protect the data and will allow investigators to act much faster, even before the black box is actually found. As will be seen, virtual physical possession can be accomplished with a streaming link between the system black box data system and remote data locations, that can be physically located anywhere in the world using standard Internet protocol addressing techniques (TCP/IP) and/or basic satellite technology. In the United States for U.S. air carriers and manufacturers, the National Transportation Safety Board (NTSB) is responsible for investigating accidents and safety-related incidents. The NTSB also serves in an advisory role for many international investigations not under its formal jurisdiction. The NTSB does not have regulatory authority, but must depend on legislation and other government agencies to act on its safety recommendations.
VI. Malaysia Airlines Flight 370-A CLASSICAL EXAMPLE
There has over very recent times been many cases where the FDR or black box could not be located. In recent times, Malaysia Airlines Flight 370 is a classical example of the problem. Malaysia Airlines Fight 370 was a scheduled international passenger flight from Kuala Lumpur to Beijing that lost contact with air traffic control on Mar. 8, 2014 at 01:20 MYT (17:20 UTC, 7 March), which was less than an hour after takeoff. At 07:24, Malaysia Airlines (MAS) reported this commercial flight missing. The aircraft, was a Boeing 777-200ER, and was carrying 12 Malaysian crew members and 227 passengers from 14 nations. Despite a multinational search effort which began in the Gulf of Thailand and the South China Sea the aircraft could not be found or located. This also means that the black box or the flight data recorder (or its data) could not be located. The black box data is essentially ‘offline’.
VII. PARTIAL LIST OF UNRECOVERED FLIGHT RECORDERS
The disappearance of Malaysia Airlines Flight 370 demonstrates the limits of the contemporary flight recorder technology. Physical possession of the flight recorder device is necessary to help investigate the cause of an aircraft incident.
Considering the advances of modern communication technology commentators called for flight recorders to be supplemented or replaced by a system for “live streaming” data from the aircraft to the ground. This is indeed possible with today state of the art communications technologies, including satellite technologies which can be used to stream this data.
There has been many other instances where the black box was lost. Below is a partial list of flight data recorders which were unrecoverable in the past:
PARTIAL LIST OF RECORDERS NEVER FOUNDDATE OF CRASHFLIGHT NO.AIRLINEPLANE TYPEPRESUMED LOCATIONNOTES1965 Aug. 16389United Airlines Boeing 727-22Lake Michigan ofFDR recordingChicago, Ill resting inmedia never(249 ft) of waterfound..1970 May 02980ALM DouglasDC-9-33CFCaribbean Sea RestingNeitherin 5,000ft of waterRecorder wasfound1973 Jul. 22816Pan AmericaBoeing 707-321BPacific Ocean, offNeitherPapeete, Tahiti RestingRecorder wasin 2,300ft of waterfound1975 Sep. 30240Maley TupolevTU-154Lebanese shorelineRecorder wasResting in betweennever found2,000-3,000ft of water1979 Jan. 30cargoVarig AircraftPP-VLU BOEINGPacific Ocean, aroundRecorder was200 kilometers fromnever foundTokyo, Japan1987 Nov. 28295South Africa AirwaysBoeing 747-244BCombi Indian Ocean,CVR located atnear Mauritius16,000 ft; FDRNot Found1987-13-29858Korean AirBoeing 747-3B56Andaman SeaNeither flightrecorder wasfound1988 Jul. 03655Iran AirAirbus300 Persian GulfFlightRecorder wasNever found1992 Oct. 041862El Al IsraelBoeing 747-25BFGroeneveen andNeither flightKlein-Kruitberg flats in therecorder wasBijlmermeer, AmersterdamfoundSea;2001 Sep. 1111American AirlinesBoeing 767-223ERNorth World TradeFlightCenter, New YorkRecorder wasnever found2001 Sep. 11175United AirlinesBoeing 767-222South World TradeFlightCenter, New YorkRecorder wasnever found
In most of the above cases the aircraft debris was never located and thus, neither the CVR and FDR was ever found and the cause of the crash was never determined.
VIII. Battery Life/Deployable Flight Recorders/Solar Panels
Another limitation with the current technology is that batteries within the flight data recorders on an average last only up to 30 days. This presents a real problem if the search for the wreckage takes longer than 30 days such as in the search for Malaysia flight 370. One possible solution is to extend the life of the batteries to a longer period, e.g, 30-120 days, is by adding a solar charging system to the current technology.. After Malaysia 370, some commentators called for the battery life of the underwater locator beacons to be extended from 30 to 90 days, the range of the locator to be increased and additionally for the outfitting of civil aircraft with deployable flight recorders, commonly used in military aircraft
Previous to MH370 the extension of the battery life has been suggested as “rapidly as possible” by investigators of the Air France Flight 447 crash. The AF447 crash happened in 2009. It took until 2011 to recover the flight recorders in this case. Intelligent Solar Panels as discussed in this application may be used to extend the life of the batteries. Extending the battery life of these devices increase the chances of a successful rescue mission to recover these black boxes and recovering the aircraft and any possible survivors who may have survived the crash.
IX. DEPLOYABLE FLIGHT RECORDER—MILITARY vs. CIVIL AIR CRAFT
At present Civil Aircraft in general, do not practice deployable flight recorders which are commonly used in military aircraft. A duplicate or deployable flight recorder can also be installed with Civil and Commercial Air Craft as redundancy, and for increased chances of locating the devices in a timely manner.
These same methods used by the military may also be used in a Civilian aircraft or commercial airline to enhance the chances of recovering the physical black box.
X. NTSB PROPOSED REQUIREMENTS
One of the objectives of this invention is to incorporate important proposed requirement by the NTSB, and other agencies enabling a more robust and intelligent design. The NTSB recommended in 1999 that operators be required to install two sets of CVDR systems, with the second CVDR set being “deployable or ejectable”. The “deployable” recorder combines the cockpit voice/flight data recorders and an emergency locator transmitter (ELT) in a single unit. The “deployable” unit would depart the aircraft milliseconds before impact, activated by sensors. The unit is designed to “eject” and “fly” away from the crash site, to survive the terminal velocity of fall, to float on water indefinitely, and would be equipped with satellite technology. for immediate location of crash impact site. The “deployable” CVDR technology has been used by the U.S. Navy since 1993. The recommendations would involve a massive retrofit program.
Government funding would negate cost objections from manufacturers and airlines. Operators would get both sets of recorders for free: they would not have to pay for the one set they are currently required by law to carry. The cost of the second “deployable/erectable CVDR” (or “Black Box”) was estimated at $30 million for installation in 500 new aircraft (about $60,000 per new commercial plane.)
XI. PROPOSED CHANGES IN THE UNITED STATES
In the United States, the proposed SAFE Act calls for implementing the NTSB 1999 recommendations. The SAFE ACT legislation failed to pass Congress in 2003 (H.R. 2632), in 2005 (H.R. 3336) and in 2007 (H.R. 4336). Originally the “Safe Aviation Flight Enhancement (SAFE) Act of 2003” was introduced on Jun. 26, 2003 by Congressman David Price (NC) and Congressman John Duncan (Tennessee) in a bipartisan effort to ensure investigators have access to information immediately following commercial accidents. On Jul. 19, 2005, a revised SAFE Act was introduced and referred to the Committee on Transportation and Infrastructure of the U.S. House of Representatives. The bill was referred to the House Subcommittee on Aviation during the 108th, 109th, and 110th congresses.
XII. COCKPIT/CABIN VIDEO COMMUNICATIONS & VIDEO SURVEILLANCE
At present there is no video communications on FDR system or aboard flights. Video surveillance is used extensively around the world to track activity in commercial institutions, personal home estates, and any area that needs surveillance. As will be demonstrated in this patent application, it is possible to install video recorders on the flight to monitor not only the cockpit communications but also activity in the passenger cabin where travelers are located during the duration of the flight. With IP addressing, Video and Audio can be included in the flight data recorder so that investigators get a view of the cockpit and cabin which can be added as part of the FDR system data. Additionally, an online video camera system can be accessed remotely by investigators to check the status of the flight and actually see the actual activity which is occurring on the flight. This is useful in the event investigators have an emergency on a flight. These cameras can be accessed remotely in order to allow authorities to check the status of the cockpit and cabin before entering the aircraft in the event of any emergency, such as a terrorist threat.
XIII. A TYPICAL MODERN DAY FLIGHT RECORDER SYSTEM
A modern day Cockpit voice recorder and flight data recorder, encompasses each with a USB on the front. A flight data recorder FDR (also ADR, for accident data recorder) is generally known as an electronic device employed to record any instructions sent to any electronic systems on an aircraft. (This could be video too.)
The device is used to record specific aircraft performance parameters. Another kind of flight recorder is the cockpit voice recorder (CVR), which records conversation in the cockpit, radio communications between the cockpit crew and others (including conversation with air traffic control personnel), as well as ambient sounds. At present flight recorders do not record or capture video data.
In this design both functions have been combined into a single unit. The current applicable FAA TSO is C124b titled Flight Data Recorder Systems. These solutions can be modified to included communications technologies which will allow the devices to communicate with satellites to form a wireless network for surveillance, tracking purposes, and data redundancy for the preservation of critical flight data.
XIV . THE FLIGHT DATA ACQUISITION UNITS (FDAU)
Modern day FDRs receive inputs via specific data frames from the Flight Data Acquisition Units (FDAU). They record significant flight parameters, including the control and actuator positions, engine information and time of day. There are 88 parameters required as a minimum under current U.S. federal regulations, but some systems monitor many more variables. Generally each parameter is recorded a few times per second, though some units store “bursts” of data at a much higher frequency if the data begins to change quickly. Most FDRs record approximately 17-25 hours worth of data in a continuous loop. It is required by regulations that an FDR verification check (readout) is performed annually in order to verify that all mandatory parameters are recorded. The “continuous loop” requirement may be expressed as a software algorithm that can be deployed in the system which infinitely records the data or until the end of flight. With the new design, the Flight data acquisition units can be connected via satellite communications link and the location of the Flight is known immediately. As set forth in this application, the continuous connection to a communications satellite system, a real time remote connection can be realized and the FDR data can in fact be copied or transmitted to a remote location for backup purposes.
However as previously stated, even the most advance FDR system does not provide for a remote connection. This has also given rise to flight data monitoring programs, whereby flights are analyzed for optimum fuel consumption and dangerous flight crew habits. The data from the FDR is transferred, in situ, to a solid state recording device and then periodically analyzed with some of the same technology used for accident investigations. In other cases the data is downloaded from the aircraft's Quick Access Recorder (QAR), either by transfer to a portable solid state recording device or by direct upload to the operator's headquarters via radio or satellite. FDRs or black boxes as they are commonly called are usually located in the rear of the aircraft, typically in the tail. In this position, the entire front of the aircraft is expected to act as a “crush zone” to reduce the shock that reaches the recorder. Also, modern FDRs are typically double wrapped in strong corrosion-resistant stainless steel or titanium, with high-temperature insulation inside. They are usually bright orange. They are designed to emit an ultrasonic “ping” from an underwater locator beacon for up to 30 days and can operate immersed to a depth of up to 20,000 feet.
XV. REMOTE ACCESS TO THE QUICK ACCESS RECORDER
Ever since the 1970s, most large civil jet transports have been additionally equipped with a “quick access recorder” (QAR). This device records data on a removable storage medium. Access to the FDR and CVR is necessarily difficult because of the requirement that they survive an accident.
They also require specialized equipment to read the recording. However the QAR recording medium is readily removable and is designed to be read by equipment attached to a standard desktop computer. In many airlines, the quick access recordings are scanned for ‘events’, an event being a significant deviation from normal operational parameters. This allows operational problems to be detected and eliminated before an accident or incident results.
Many modern aircraft systems are digital or digitally controlled. Very often, the digital system will include Built-In Test Equipment which records information about the operation of the system.
This information may also be accessed remotely to assist with the investigation of an accident or incident. As will be seen, remote satellite/cellular access to this device can resolve the problem of data loss considering the advance communications methods which are now available for the efficient transmission of this important black box data to other remote locations for backup.
XVI. COMBINED UNITS:
With the advent of digital recorders, the FDR and CVR can be manufactured in one fireproof, shock proof, and waterproof container as a combined digital Cockpit Voice and Data Recorder (CVDR). Currently the CVDR is manufactured by L-3 Communications as well as other manufacturers. These units can be placed on a wireless communications network such as a satellite network described herein, in order to extract and transmit the flight data to remote locations for data redundancy.
XVII. THE FUTURE OF BLACK BOX TECHNOLOGY—SATELLITE NETWORKS
Given today's high speed communications capabilities, including high bandwidth applications, the ability to compact data, the future of black box communications lies in the ability to connect to the flight data in realtime, and to have a backup copy of this important data readily, and immediately available for investigators.
Data streaming and remote data storage is a way of life now, and has much merits in FDR applications because this critical data can be streamed to other remote locations. Satellite technology, including GPS precision satellite technology, combined with Internet and computer technology is the only real solution for gaining immediate location, and real time access to the data contained in the black box. Video capture and video surveillance as presented in this invention will provide real time access to the FDR and video camera system allowing investigators to discover the status and precise location of the recorders at anytime, even before a crash.
The ability to implement redundancy of the data makes this invention a very viable solution because the data is now “online” and can be readily accessed in emergency situations and to perform an investigation or to understand what caused a aircraft to crash even long before the actual physical recorders are found. The invention specification is also consistent with NTSB proposed requirements.
XVIII. PRIOR ART—PRIOR AND RECENT PATENTS
A “Coding Apparatus For Flight Recorders And The Like” was invented and patented in the United States by James J. “Crash” Ryan, a professor of mechanical engineering at the University of Minnesota from 1931 to 1963; U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,459 was filed in August 1953 and approved on Nov. 8, 1960. Ryan, the inventor of the retractable seat belt now required in automobiles, began working on the idea of a flight recorder in 1946, and invented the device in response to the 1948 request from the Civil Aeronautics Board for development of a flight recorder as a means of accumulating data that could be used to get information useful in arriving at operating procedures designed to reduce air mishaps. The original device was known as the “General Mills flight recorder”. This invention was one of the earliest forms of the art.
A “Cockpit Sound Recorder” (CSR) was independently invented and patented by Edmund A. Boniface, Jr., an aeronautical engineer of Lockheed Aircraft Corporation and originally filed with the U.S. Patent Office U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,067; on Feb. 2, 1961 as an “Aircraft Cockpit Sound Recorder”; the 1961 invention was viewed by some as an “invasion of privacy”. Subsequently Boniface filed again on Feb. 4, 1963 for a “Cockpit Sound Recorder” with the addition of a spring loaded switch which allowed the pilot to erase the audio/sound tape recording at the conclusion of a safe flight and landing.
Boniface's participation in aircraft crash investigations in the 1940s and in the accident investigation of the loss of one of the wings at cruise altitude on each of two Lockheed Electra turboprop powered aircraft (Flight #542 operated by Braniff Airlines in 1959 and Flight #710 operated by Northwest Orient Airlines in 1960) that led to his wondering what the pilots may have said just prior to the wing loss and during the descent as well as the type and nature of any sounds or explosions that may have preceded or occurred during the wing loss. His patent was for a device for recording audio of pilot remarks and engine or other sounds to be “contained with the in-flight recorder within a sealed container that is shock mounted, fireproofed and made watertight” and “sealed in such a manner as to be capable of withstanding extreme temperatures during a crash fire”. The CSR was an analog device which provided a progressive erasing/recording loop (lasting 30 or more minutes) of all sounds (explosion, voice, and the noise of any aircraft structural components undergoing serious fracture and breakage) which could be overheard in the cockpit.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,766,820 by Santiago Fontaina Jul. 1, 2014 is a device for locating crashed aircraft. invention which consists of a device especially configured for enabling locating an aircraft quickly which due to an accident has fallen in an area where the search for the remains is especially difficult, such as the sea or mountainous areas.
The invention here is made up of a container, with an automated lock which is divided internally into two chambers (2 and 3) in which metal sheets and hollow spheres are introduced; an attached beacon, a memory circuit; and it is operated by means of an automated control.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,723,057 Miller et al May 13, 2014 is a Systems and methods for protecting a flight recorder.
In this embodiment, a crash survivable memory unit, comprises a memory device that records flight data; a flexible insulation layer that inhibits thermal energy from conducting from an external side of the flexible insulation layer to an internal side of the flexible insulation layer, wherein the internal side faces the memory device; a micro lattice layer abutting the internal side and enclosing the memory device, the micro lattice layer configured to distribute thermal energy that passes through the flexible insulation layer substantially throughout the micro lattice layer; and a heat absorbing material that impregnates the micro lattice layer, the heat absorbing material configured to absorb the thermal energy in the micro lattice layer; and an impact resistant layer encircling the flexible insulation layer, wherein the impact resistant layer absorbs shocks that result from other objects contacting the impact resistant layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,706,357, by inventor van den Heuvel , et al. Apr. 22, 2014 is a Flight recorder deployment system and method. As with the present invention, this invention provides an automatic deployable flight recorder (ADFR) system that includes a deployable fight recorder, a plurality of crash sensors, and a recorder release unit.
The recorder release unit is communicatively coupled to the deployable fight recorder and the plurality of crash sensors, and is configured to initiate deployment of the deployable flight data recorder from an aircraft when a deployment criteria that is adjusted based on a flight condition of the aircraft is satisfied.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,670,879 by Angelucci Mar. 11, 2014, Automatically ejecting flight data recorder is an apparatus for holding a flight data recorder in an aircraft includes a housing that defines a compartment enclosing the flight data recorder and a flotation device encapsulating the flight data recorder. If the aircraft crashes into a body of water and become submerged, one or more releasable fasteners holding the compartment's cover in place are triggered thereby removing the cover over an opening in the compartment and ejecting the flotation device and the flight data recorder out of the compartment. The floatation device then floats the flight data recorder to the surface of the water where it can be located by the rescuers.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,489,259 by Vinue Santolalla et al. Jul. 16, 2013, Aircraft black box Commercial aircraft having a black box comprising a flight data recorder connected to suitable acquisition units for recording information required for crash investigation purposes inside a container, wherein the aircraft comprises a crash detection device ; the black box is installed in a suitable location for being ejected outside the aircraft in a crash event through a duct having its exit in a fuselage area where the ejected black box would not impact on the aircraft; the aircraft also comprises ejection means controlled by a black box ejection control unit connected to said crash detection device, for ejecting the black box through said duct when an impending crash is detected by said crash detection device.
Finally a non patent literature article entitled “BEYOND THE BLACK BOX” by KRISHNA M. KAVI, published Jul. 30, 2010 by the IEEE spectrum addresses similar satellite communications concepts discussed in this application. The article begins “Instead of storing flight data on board, aircraft could easily send the information in real time to the ground”. The article support the ideas and concepts of this present invention and also acknowledges the most basic problem discussed in this application. The article is located at: http://spectrum.ieee.org/aerospace/aviation/beyond-the-black-box
XIX. THE BASIC SHORTCOMING OF THE PRESENT SOLUTIONS
The most basic shortcoming of the present FDR systems is that the flight data within the system is ‘disconnected” and not immediately accessible to emergency responders in the event of a crash where the aircraft has lost contact with radar systems. Moreover, the data is at risk of loss if the flight goes off of radar.
All of the previously cited black box inventions, including those which predate the year 2014 have one thing in common: they are all disconnected from a data network and none of these invention actually deploy satellite technology for the realization of a “sky network” for manipulating the data in the event the aircraft is lost from radar.
XX. SATELLITE & SATELLITE INTERNET ACCESS—A PROMISING SOLUTION
Satellites offer a global footprint for communications purposes. Even when an aircraft fly off radar, it is still within the footprint of the satellite and can be located.
Satellite Internet access is Internet access provided through communications satellites. Modern satellite Internet service is typically provided to users through geostationary satellites that can offer high data speeds, with newer satellites achieving downstream data speeds up to 15 Mbps. Satellite Internet access can be provided in a variety of ways and efficient access to black box data via satellite could easily provide the medium to transfer data to and from the FDR, the satellite, and remote locations. Data in this respects means all types of data, including live video data, saved to the FDR device, including any video feeds connected via the local area network. Satellite technology can be used as a high speed wireless transport system, to provide the necessary data transfers to duplicate the data, and real time access. Commercial flights are an excellent opportunity for the deployment of Low Earth Orbiting (LEO) satellites., Middle Earth Orbit (MEO) satellites, GEO stationary, and Ultralight atmospheric aircraft as satellites for connecting to black box data.
XXI. SPECIFICATIONS USED BY BLACK BOXES
The design of today's FDR equipment is governed by the internationally recognized standards and recommended practices relating to flight recorders which are contained in ICAO Annex 6 which makes reference to industry crashworthiness and fire protection specifications such as those to be found in the European Organization for Civil Aviation Equipment documents EUROCAE ED55, ED56 fiken A and ED112 (Minimum Operational Performance Specification for Crash Protected Airborne Recorder Systems).
In the United States, the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) regulates all aspects of U.S. aviation, and cites design requirements in their Technical Standard Order, based on the EUROCAE documents (as do the aviation authorities of many other countries. Thus these specifications must be considered for the design of all new black boxes.)
XXII. DATA STREAMING OVER SATELLITES—A PROPOSED DESIGN
Data streaming in general refers to the transfer of data at a steady high-speed rate sufficient to support such applications as high-definition television (HDTV) or the continuous backup copying to a storage medium of the data flow within a computer.
Data streaming requires some combination of bandwidth sufficiency and, for real-time human perception of the data, the ability to make sure that enough data is being continuously received without any noticeable time lag.
Data streaming and other data transfers to and from the satellite can be streamlined and optimized by reducing or compacting the data files, or data set prior to transmission to remote locations. Data streaming coupled with data compaction provides for very effective transmission and at minimal cost of bandwidth and resources.
XXIII. SUBSCRIBER IDENTITY MODULE (SIM)
This invention also implements wireless data communications from cellular phone towers for connecting to the remote data center wherein these cellular towers utilize high speed internet broad connections such as a 4G connection, or even a wi-fi,or wi-max connection.
In consideration of this design the remote wireless black box design must be have a provision to connect to a cellular network when the flight is in range of a cellular network.
The best and cheapest way to do is with subscriber identity module (SIM) card. A subscriber identity module or subscriber identification module (SIM) is an integrated circuit that securely stores the international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI) and the related key used to identify and authenticate subscribers on mobile telephony devices (such as mobile phones and computers).
This same circuitry can be built in the quick access recorder or other equipment to be transmitted over the wireless network to remote locations for redundancy and flight data backup.
As with modern day communications, it is possible to use the SIM card to connect to wireless internet services, such as 3G, 4G, and several other technologies.
The GSM network is a common network known all over the world, and thus this network could also be used to connect flight data recorder systems to remote data ground locations in order to provide redundancy to the flight data.
XXIV. DATA COMPACTION ALGORITHMS SPEEDS UP TRANSMISSIONS
In telecommunication, and computer science, data compaction is the reduction of the number of data elements, bandwidth, cost, and time for the generation, transmission, and storage of data without loss of information by eliminating unnecessary redundancy, removing irrelevancy, or using special coding.
Some examples of data compaction methods are the use of fixed-tolerance bands, variable-tolerance bands, slope-keypoints, sample changes, curve patterns, curve fitting, variable-precision coding, frequency analysis, and probability analysis.
Simply squeezing noncompacted data into a smaller space, for example by increasing packing density or by transferring data on punched cards onto magnetic tape, is not data compaction. Whereas data compaction reduces the amount of data used to represent a given amount of information, data compression does not. Data Compaction is an important element in developing an effective strategy for remote data transfer especially with large amounts of data which can be contained in FDR devices.
Data Compaction offers faster transfers of data since the basic algorithm will compact or reduce the data, such as in a present day “zip file” and allowing for faster and more efficient transfer of data.
XXV. DATA ENCRYPTION/DECRYPTION ALGORITHMS
Data encryption generally refers to the encryption of data for security purposes for authorized personnel only. If critical flight data were to be transferred over a telecommunications communications link for backup purposes, then that data would need to be first encrypted before sent out over the data communications link in order to protect the confidentiality of the flight data in progress. In this patent application, the data collection embedded is a software system which provides this function.
XXVI. REAL TIME STREAMING SOLUTION—RTSP PROTOCOL
The current advancements of computer and communications technology, affords a real time connection to the critical flight data within the black box which may be established and subsequently routed to remote locations so that the data is preserved, backup, and/or remotely accessible in real time. Streaming this data from the QUICK ACCESS RECORDER (QAR), Acquisition Data Unit, or from remote locations would be desirable in order to preserve this most important flight data.
This application will provide such a method for the preservation and real time access to this most important data. Not having access to the this critical data is the most basic shortcoming of the present day flight data recorder systems.
XVII. REAL TIME STREAMING PROTOCOL
The RTSP protocol or a DATA COLLECTION ROUTINE and other proprietary protocols and software systems can be used to stream data from the FDR, to remote locations anywhere in the world for immediate access by emergency responders.
The Real Time Streaming Protocol (RTSP) is a network control protocol designed for use in entertainment and communications systems to control streaming media servers. The protocol is used for establishing and controlling media sessions between end points. Clients of media servers issue VCR-style commands, such as play and pause, to facilitate real-time control of playback of media files from the server. The transmission of streaming data itself is not a task of the RTSP protocol. Most RTSP servers use the Real-time Transport Protocol (RTP) in conjunction with Real-time Control Protocol (RTCP) for media stream delivery, however some vendors implement proprietary transport protocols. The RTSP server software from RealNetworks, for example, also used RealNetworks' proprietary Real Data Transport (RDT)
XXVIII. SATELLITE NETWORK SERVICES IS A VIABLE SOLUTION
As will be seen the shortcoming of the present technology can be easily overcome by wireless remote satellite connectivity, precision GPS calculations real times access to the flight data controllers, increasing power consumption capabilities and other methods recommended by National and International emergency responders and authorities.
The short comings of the present technology can be easily resolved simply by connecting these ‘disconnected black boxes’ to a communications and data back up network which will provide the redundancy needed to easily access this most important and critical data. This data can also be saved for future surveillance purposes.
A satellite solution is presently the most viable solution for several reasons and the following are only a few good considerations:
1. Satellites networks and GPS have a global foot print and can provide the exact location of the flight data recorders in the event of a crash, even without radar.
2. Satellites networks offer the ability to form a data communications network for the purposes of storing backup data in remote locations.
3. Satellites networks offer the ability to do real time communications and would allow the black box to stay online much in the same way as any network computer.
4. Satellite networking offer the intrinsic capability of remote access allowing first emergency responders the ability to communicate with the black box or other devices connected to the black box system, such as the video camera communications system.
5. GPS satellites offer military precision using the p-code which provides exact location.
These are only a few of the major advantages of using satellite technology in order to implement a new black box system, but there are yet many more advantages which is self-evident with this invention.
XXIX—GPS SATELLITES & THE PRECISION CODE (P-CODE)
Discussion:
As stated, the main problem with the loss of the flight data recorders when lost from radar lies in fact that the present day flight recorder precise location is not known. If its precise location was known, then emergency responders could determine the exact location of the device by its precise GPS coordinates.
Thus it follows that implementing a precise GPS receiver as part of the technology update would indeed be beneficial in terms of locating the physical black box from this receiver, and this information could be automatically or subsequently transmitted to first responders, or provided on demand upon an inquiry to the wireless invention.
Global Positioning System (GPS) satellites broadcast microwave signals to enable GPS receivers on or near the Earth's surface to determine location and synchronized time. The GPS system itself is operated by the U.S. Department of Defense (DoD) for use by both the military and the general public.
This invention focus mainly on military GPS which uses precision code or the p-code. GPS signals include ranging signals, used to measure the distance to the satellite, and navigation messages. The navigation messages include ephemeris data, used to calculate the position of each satellite in orbit, and information about the time and status of the entire satellite constellation, called the almanac.
The p-code is generally used in military applications along for computing the precise location of particular entity or object or place on earth.
Using precision accuracy within the black box would afford investigators the capability of knowing the precise location of the black box, and thus the location of the aircraft.
XXX. The GPS Precise Positioning Satellite Service—NAVSTAR
The Navstar Global Positioning System (GPS) is a space-based radio navigation system owned and operated by the United States. GPS has provided positioning, navigation, and timing services to military and civilian users on a continuous worldwide basis since first launch in 1978. An unlimited number of users with a civil or military GPS receiver can determine accurate time and location, in any weather, day or night, anywhere in the world.
The wireless apparatus discussed herein may also utilize this technology
The United States Air Force, as the Executive Agent for GPS, is responsible for the design, development, procurement, operation, sustainment, and modernization of the system. The Commander of United States Strategic Command (USSTRATCOM) exercises Combatant Command of GPS through the 14th Air Force (14 AF). 14 AF has day-to-day operational responsibilities for GPS, while its subordinate units, 50th Space Wing (50 SW) and the 2nd Space Operations Squadron (2 SOPS) maintain the health and status of the operational constellation at facilities located at Schriever Air Force Base, Colo. The system is acquired and maintained by the Global Positioning Systems Wing (GPSW) at Space and Missile Systems Center, Los Angeles Air Force Base, Calif.
The Course-Acquisition (C/A) code, sometimes called the Standard Positioning Service (SPS), is a pseudo random noise code that is modulated onto the L1 carrier. Because initial point positioning tests using the C/A code resulted in better than expected positions, the DoD directed “Selective Availability” (SA) in order to deny full system accuracy to unauthorized users. SA is the intentional corruption of the GPS satellite clocks and the Broadcast Ephemerides. Errors are introduced into the fundamental frequency of the GPS clocks. This clock “dithering” affects the satellite clock corrections, as well as the pseudo range observables. Errors are introduced into the Broadcast Ephemerides by truncating the orbital information in the navigation message.
XXXI. GPS Space Segment—NAVSTAR SATELLITE CONSTELLATION
The baseline Navstar satellite constellation nominally consists of 24, properly geometrically spaced operational satellites (Block II, IIA, IIR, and IIR-M), It is precisely this system that can be used to locate the wireless apparatus black box,.
Each satellite broadcasts three pseudo random noise (PRN) ranging codes: the precision (P) code, which is the principal NAV ranging code; the Y-code, used in place of the P-code whenever the anti-spoofing mode of operation is activated; and the coarse/acquisition (C/A) code which is used for acquisition of the P (or Y) code (denoted as P(Y)) and as a civil ranging signal. A navigation (NAV) message based upon data periodically uploaded from the Control Segment is provided by adding the NAV message data to both the 1.023 MHz C/A-code sequence and the 10.23 MHz P(Y)-code sequence. The satellite modulates the two resulting code-plus-data sequences onto a 1575.42 MHz L-band carrier (L1), and modulates just the 10.23 MHz code-plus-data sequence onto a 1227.6 MHz L-band carrier (L2); and then both modulated carriers are broadcast to the user community.
The two broadcast carrier signals are referred to in this application as the PPS SIS. A subset of the PPS SIS, referred to in this document as the SPS SIS, comprises only the 1.023 MHz code-plus-data sequence on the 1575.42 MHz L-band carrier (L1). Collectively, the PPS SIS and the SPS SIS are known as the satellite's navigation signals (or navigation SIS).
These signals can be part of the black box's data collection and may also be used to locate both wireless devices via a direct link to the satellite since there exist a remote connection between the satellite and the actual physical black box. Thus the precise location of the physical black boxes may now be immediately discovered upon demand.
XXXII. VoIP AND VIDEO SURVEILLANCE
VoIP is short for Voice over Internet Protocol. Voice over Internet Protocol is a category of hardware and software that enables people and companies to use the Internet as the transmission medium for telephone calls by sending voice data in packets using IP rather than by traditional circuit transmissions of the Public Switch Telephone Network (PSTN)
The Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) is a signaling communications protocol, widely used for controlling multimedia communication sessions such as voice and video calls over Internet Protocol (IP) networks. The protocol defines the messages that are sent between endpoints, (such as cameras, soft phones, ip phones, etc) which govern establishment, termination and other essential elements of a call. SIP can be used for creating, modifying and terminating sessions consisting of one or several media streams. SIP can be used for two-party (unicast) or multiparty (multicast) sessions. Other SIP applications include video conferencing, streaming multimedia distribution, instant messaging, presence information, file transfer, fax over IP and online games.
VoIP is an excellent technology for connecting to the camera surveillance system proposed in this invention. In simple terms, endpoints can be established such that investigators and other authorities can review security camera on board the flight, and even establish two way communications between the cameras and a remote source connected to the VoIP network.
Although VoIP is not a necessary element in establishing communications to remote camera system in this invention, it is discussed because VoIP would in fact be a viable solution to accessing the on board video system discussed in this invention if satellite internet services are implemented in the solution. This would make it possible for investigators to not only view the cockpit and passenger cabin of the aircraft, but it would be possible to actually communicate with a live person near those cameras in the event of an emergency.